


hair tie struggles

by slimeblocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Luke | Punz Has Long Hair, Other, Play Fighting, anyway, ghost is gonna see that tag and flip her shit, i domt know what to fucking tag this as, pss au, they r brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeblocks/pseuds/slimeblocks
Summary: punz has long hair, and a bit of an ego. sam is more than willing to help with both.
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	hair tie struggles

**Author's Note:**

> KISSES THE SKY THIS IS FOR U GPGC LOVE U GUYS LOL
> 
> pss! au kinda + long haired punz awaawa

“sam, can i ask you a question?” tubbo called, sat atop his little cobblestone wall he’d crafted to watch the creeper hybrid from. sam, who’d looked up at the call of his name, trotted over to tubbo, wiping his forehead before nodding.

“what’s up, tubbo?” he asked kindly, running his fingers through sweaty hair. he and punz had been working the whole day to finish putting up a new build in l’manberg. for what, sam was unsure, but it’d been at tubbo’s request, and sam couldn’t refuse a friend. tubbo himself was not at all inclined to help him build, perfectly content sitting atop his cobblestone wall, which sam found amusing.

“why do you always carry hairties around?” tubbo asked. he paused briefly, seeming to go over his question in his head, apprehension evident on his face as he mulled over his words. “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to! i’m just curious is all, since your hair is quite short.”

sam chuckled, shaking his head with a bright smile. “it’s nothing bad.” he replied, waving off tubbo’s worry. from somewhere behind him he heard punz’s return from collecting more materials. “punz’s hair is just that side of too long, and sometimes it’s hard for him to work without it getting in the way. he doesn’t know how to tie it up himself, though, so i do it for him.”

punz, who was now a few feet away and _definitely_ heard the conversation, yelled, “DON’T LISTEN TO HIM TUBBO!”

tubbo let out a guwaff, and sam shook his head, rolling his eyes before turning around. he watched punz place one last stack of cobblestone into their double chest before stalking jokingly over to where tubbo and sam were sitting, tubbo giggling himself silly on his wall, and sam standing in front of him, arms crossed with his eyebrow raised.

“sam’s a dirty liar, tubbo.” punz said, snickering as he watched sam’s eyebrow raise higher. “i _do_ know how to tie it up, i just let him do it because he gets all pissy when i don’t.” he shot sam a challenging grin, daring him to disagree.

sam scoffed, shifting his position. “alright then, tough guy.” sam said, matter-of-factly, uncrossing his arms and pulling a hair tie off his wrist. he dangled it in front of punz, whose eyes flick from sam’s to the little band. “tie your hair up.”

punz stared at sam, holding his gaze until he realised sam wasn’t joking, his once challenging smile faltering. 

_really? now?_ punz asked silently, shifting his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. he silently cursed at his ego. 

_you asked for it._ sam responded back with a nod, and he could see punz groan inwardly as he put out his hand with a sigh, eyes rolling as the little band dropped into his palm. he stared at it, idly, before looking back up at sam one more time, a pleading look in his eyes. he was internally grateful that it went unnoticed by tubbo, who was eagerly watching the interaction from his perch on the makeshift wall.

sam shook his head minutely. “go on, punz. what are you waiting for?” he grinned, all sharp teeth and confidence, making punz sigh again before he put the band on his wrist, and began the struggle of putting up his hair.

now, there are many thing that punz can do. he can ride a horse, fight better than ninety-five percent of the server, and he can make a bee farm like nobody’s business. he’d perfected the art of making mushroom soup, and the spin you do when you’re flying through the air using riptide to make the perfect landing. he can even keep a melody while singing when he tried hard enough- ranboo could vouch.

but he could not, for the life of him, tie up his own hair.

it’s not that tying up his hair was _hard_ , per se, it was just confusing. he could gather up his hair and slide the band onto what would be an admittedly messy ponytail just fine, but after the first loop his brain just… got lost. and every single time it either ended with the hair tie tangled in his hair or the hair tie being thrown on the floor accompanied by a frustrated groan.

punz knew instantly that today wasn’t going to be the day he was going to get it right, either- on top of already being unable to tie it up into a bun consistently in the first place, he was nervous (just a little!) about having two pairs of eyes watching him as he struggled to figure out if all of his hair was in his hand (it wasn’t) and if he’d already twisted the band and pulled his hair through already, or if he needed to twist it again. 

after a few minutes of struggling (filled with the frustrated sighs of punz and stifled, amused giggles of tubbo), punz gave up wth a groan. he sighed, shoulders dropping as he looked up at sam, who’s lips are quirked up at the corner and eyes are glittering with amusement. punz rolled his eyes, holding out his arm towards sam dramatically, the band dangling between his fingers, not unlike how sam had held it out to him before. he had been defeated.

“can you please.” punz began, and tubbo started giggling all over again, almost falling off of the wall and punz tried to suppress a smile. “can you please help my tie up my hair.”

“of course, sunflower.” sam teased, plucking the hair tie from his fingers. punz groaned at the nickname, turning around and crossing his arms petulantly with a pout to match.

sam hummed contentedly as his deft fingers swept up punz’s hair into a nice ponytail gently, running them through the top to make sure the strands look smooth and uniform. after making sure he had every single usable strand bunched up, he made quick work of tying it up into a bun, twisting and pulling at punz’s hair until everything was swept up and out of his face nicely. sam pulled the bun out to the sides to tighten the cinch as well as fluff out the bun before dropping his hands. he turned to tubbo, bowing as tubbo clapped loudly and cheered exaggeratedly, laughing when punz tried to push sam over.

“i hate you.” punz muttered exasperatedly, but when sam righted himself he saw that punz’s eyes were fond, and he was smiling warmly.

sam couldn’t help but beam back. “yeah, alright. whatever you say, punzo.”


End file.
